Ending the Rivalry
by Yaoi Junkie
Summary: Takes place at the end of and after Tekken 3. Warning: YAOI (Jin/Hwoarang), language


"_" = Normal speech   
[_] = Personal thoughts   
-------------------- = Time change   
.......................... = Meanwhile   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hwoarang grumbled a string of Korean obscenities and blew his bloodied nose. He really didn't want to be here but Toshin had fucked him up pretty good. His side pinched painfully and he moaned, slumping forward. He couldn't believe he was sitting in a tiny, piss-scented hospital in Mexico. It only took fifteen minutes with Ogre to bring him down...after all his training. The redhead blew his nose again, blood and divine-knows-what decorating the Kleenex.   
  
"I hope that's not pieces of my brain or something..." Hwoarang grumbled.   
  
"It's not. It's clotted blood." A female voice said matter-of-factly.   
  
"Who the fuck asked you?" The redhead snapped.   
  
The brunette that had answered frowned and a blonde woman sitting by Hwoarang started laughing.   
  
"You're such an asshole." Julia Chang said, hands on her hips. "I was only trying to assure you."   
  
"It could happen you know. That's how the Egyptians did it! They pulled the guy's brains out through his nose before they mummified him!" A perky Chinese girl piped up.   
  
Hwoarang glared at nothing in particular and looked down at the blonde woman. "How is your arm?"   
  
"Better. I'll have to get a better cast put on when I return to New York though. I swear this cast is made out of newspaper..." Nina replied, smiling ruefully. "You're so mean to her..."   
  
"Who? Julia? Like I give a fuck."   
  
Nina chuckled, "You're my kind of man."   
  
Hwoarang half-smirked and pressed a clean tissue to his nose. He looked around the room and the various injured fighters. Lei risked it and got himself injected with painkillers and was fast asleep on the floor. Nina was sitting on the floor beside Hwoarang, cradling her badly broken arm. Julia was still glaring at the redheaded fighter for all she was worth...which wasn't much in Hwoarang's eyes. Eddy was watching out the window, ribs bandaged and an ice pack pressed to half his face. Ling and Panda weren't that hurt...they were kind of the pep-squad. The rest of the fighters were either eliminated before they even got to Heihachi or uninjured enough to drag themselves to the airport. Anna was scheduled to fight Toshin, then it was Jin's turn.   
  
[Kazama...] Hwoarang inwardly snarled. [Bastard.]   
  
"I'm bored!" Xiaoyu announced.   
  
"Then go home." Nina mumbled.   
  
Hwoarang laughed.   
  
"You two are so mean." Julia growled.   
  
"Yeah. Some people are." Hwoarang replied, shrugging.   
  
Julia was about to start chewing Nina and Hwoarang out when the sound of high heels sharply ticking on the floor interrupted. A very flustered-looking Anna Williams entered the room. Her hand and fingers were swollen from an arm sprain, bruises were marked all over her body, and the top half of her dress was torn practically right off. Hwoarang looked away from Anna's exposed breasts and down at Nina who looked unmistakably amused.   
  
"Did you walk down the street like that?" Eddy asked, smirking.   
  
"Pervert." Anna growled, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
"Toshin molest you my dear sister?"   
  
"Fuck you, Nina. He tried to pick me up and throw me and ended up ripping my dress. I had to forfeit."   
  
"That means Jin is fighting Ogre..." Hwoarang said mostly to himself.   
  
"Your lover boy..." The older William's sister teased.   
  
Hwoarang turned on the Irish blonde, yelling every Korean curse at her. Anna blinked, putting a lab coat she found on and buttoning it up.   
  
"He has a short fuse, doesn't he?" Ling asked, cowering.   
  
The redhead growled curses under his breath until his side ached too much for him to continue. Nina just laughed.   
  
"Hmph." Anna grunted, pushing one hand through her hair. "As soon as I find a phone, I am calling a cab and going to the airport."   
  
Nina watched her sister walk out and sighed. "I want to go home...but I'm too damn sore to get up."   
  
"I'm waiting for Jin..." Hwoarang replied, cracking his knuckles.   
  
"Why? So you can nurse him back to health?"   
  
"No. Rematch..."   
  
"Hwo...are you nuts? You have three bruised ribs, a bloody nose, cut lip, semi-dislocated shoulder, and a strained elbow and you plan to fight Jin...again?"   
  
Hwoarang nodded.   
  
"You're crazy." The blonde woman said, shaking her head.   
  
"I know." Hwoarang grinned.   
  
--------------------------   
  
It was obvious that Anna had found a phone when she didn't return. Eddy left fifteen minutes later, taking Julia with him. Not soon after Lei had offered to escort Ling and Panda back to Tokyo. She accepted and the two walked off to find the phone. Now, Nina was getting ready to go.   
  
"You're a worthy opponent, Hwoarang." Nina said, shouldering her bag. "If there is another tournament, I look forward to fighting you again."   
  
"Yeah, just kick that bad habit of yours. I had to ice my manhood for three hours after you kicked me."   
  
Nina only chuckled evilly before departing. Hwoarang smirked at her red-leopard print back before turning back to the window. Only five minutes had gone by before he decided he didn't feel like waiting in the hospital.   
  
"Fuck this. It smells in here."   
  
Hwoarang slung his bag over his shoulder and went to the front desk. He checked himself out and stepped out into the cold night. He didn't understand how a desert town could be so damn hot during the day and so cold at night. The Korean grabbed his pack of smokes from his bag and pulled one out. He was searching for his lighter when the sky suddenly light up in bright lights and the ground shook.   
  
"Whoa! What the hell!?" Hwoarang shouted, bracing himself against the building.   
  
As quickly as it started, it stopped. People started milling out into the street to see what was up. Hwoarang lit his smoke and inhaled deeply.   
  
[This place is fucked up. I can't wait to get back to Tokyo...]   
  
The redhead exhaled the smoke through his nose. He was about to start walking when a faint light in the distant forest caught his eye.   
  
[That looks like...fire. Hey...isn't that where Toshin's temple is?? I don't believe it! That son of a bitch actually beat OGRE!?]   
  
Hwoarang felt the familiar burn of jealous rage sear his veins. He couldn't even last more than fifteen minutes and Jin BEAT OGRE!? The Korean grumbled in his native language before heading for the nearest pay phone, he was calling a cab.   
  
-------------------------   
  
Months went by and Hwoarang slowly recovered and regained his will to train. He trained lightly but diligently until his injuries healed, then he started training more vigorously. The Mishima Zaibatsu stayed on top...of course. The tournament in Mexico was covered up...of course. That was the only drawback to living in Tokyo. The Zaibatsu own three quarters off the city and was in the media's good graces practically everyday. It made Hwoarang sick but it was better than living in South Korea.   
  
Hwoarang stretched and groaned. He'd been training almost non-stop for forty eight hours and his whole body ached. The redhead wiped the sweat from his brow and stretched again.   
  
[I guess I'll go home for some rest. I need to sleep at least once this week.]   
  
The Korean fighter yawned and walked into the locker room to shower. After he was clean, dry, and redressed he stuffed everything into his duffel bag and headed home.   
  
"Sayonara, Taro-chan!" He shouted at the dojo's owner, waving.   
  
"Sayonara!" Taro replied, smiling and waving back.   
  
The redhead checked his watch as he left the dojo and crossed the street.   
  
[Ten p.m. no wonder I'm so tired...]   
  
Hwoarang walked a few more buildings down before turning into one. He loved his apartment's location. It was close to the dojo, the best sushi restaurant, and the Laundromat. Cracking his ankles back into place, he made his way up to his apartment on the seventh floor. Yawning, the redhead stumbled into his apartment-locking the door behind him. He threw his duffel bag onto the floor and collapsed on the couch. He was asleep within seconds.   
  
THUMP! Hwoarang's eyes snapped open.   
  
[What the hell was that?]   
  
The redhead twisted around to look at the clock on his VCR. It was only eleven. His attention was averted back to his front door when someone knocked. Hwoarang jumped off the couch and cautiously made his way to the front door. Who in the hell would be here at this hour? He opened the door...and almost had a major coronary. Standing in the hallway was none other than Jin Kazama!! The Korean almost immediately fell into a fighting stance, fists up.   
  
"No Hwoarang." Jin said weakly. "I need your help...please."   
  
"How did you find me??"   
  
"I'll tell you later. Please Hwoarang..."   
  
The redhead frowned thoughtfully. He'd never seen such desperation in Jin's eyes before.   
  
"Fine. What do you need help with?"   
  
Jin looked relieved and opened his jacket. Hwoarang almost had another coronary. The white lining on the right side of the jacket was stained with blood. The raven-haired teen pitched forward, no strength left in his body.   
  
"Shit, Jin!" Hwoarang growled, as Jin leaned heavily against him. "You're heavy!!"   
  
In response, Jin wrapped his arms around Hwoarang's shoulders and let the redhead drag him inside. Hwoarang kicked the door shut, locking it with his toe before scooping Jin into his arms. Every muscle in the Korean's body screamed in agony. Normally, he'd have no probably lifting Jin's weight but he had been training mercilessly for two whole days. The fighter painfully carrying his rival into the bedroom and set him on the bed.   
  
"Kazama!" He barked, slapping Jin across the face. "Wake up! You got to tell me how long you've been bleeding!"   
  
Jin didn't even stir.   
  
"JIN!" Hwoarang shouted, smacking the man harder.   
  
Jin coughed and his eyes slowly opened.   
  
"How long have you been bleeding?" Hwoarang asked.   
  
"Fif...fifteen minutes."   
  
"Fifteen minutes!? Damn Jin! You need a doctor, not me!"   
  
"No!" Jin cried, grabbing Hwoarang's arm. "The hospital is the first place Heihachi will look for me! Please...Hwoarang. I just need you to stop it from bleeding anymore. You were the on-site medic in the tournament. You've treated worse wounds than this."   
  
Hwoarang sighed angrily, running one hand through his fading-copper hair. "Fine. Can you lift your arms?"   
  
Jin nodded and lifting his arms, blood spurted from the wound in his side.   
  
"Shit! No! Put them down, put them down!!"   
  
The dark-haired man complied, face going pale. Before he had time to talk himself out of it, Hwoarang grabbed a hold of Jin's shirt and ripped it open. The Korean examined Jin's right side. There was a deep to shallow knife wound from arm pit to hip bone.   
  
[Need antiseptic, surgical thread, needle, bandages...]   
  
"Stay here. Don't move." Hwoarang ordered, running for his bathroom.   
  
Jin's body felt hot all over as Devil tried in vain to heal him. The Japanese youth moaned slightly, turning his head to the side.   
  
[I won't be able to heal if I keep bleeding...]   
  
Hwoarang came running back in and jumped on the bed. He cleansed Jin's wound and started sewing it shut. Jin moaned loudly as Hwoarang pulled the thread tight-closing the wound as best he could. The redhead grabbed a clean roll of socks from his laundry basket and stuffed them in Jin's mouth.   
  
"Shut up! People'll think we're fucking or something!"   
  
He tied the thread off, only a little blood was leaking through the stitching. Hwoarang sighed almost happily and grabbed his roll of bandages.   
  
"Sit up." He ordered.   
  
Agonizingly, Jin sat up and Hwoarang wrapped his middle section snugly but comfortably in bandages. The redhead taped the bandage off and pulled the socks out of Jin's mouth.   
  
"Now lay down."   
  
Jin lay down, his eyes locked on Hwoarang's.   
  
"Now...want to tell me how the fuck you found me?"   
  
"I've always known where you lived. I just...never needed you until now."   
  
"Why did you need me?"   
  
"Nina...she's trying to kill me. I think grandfather brainwashed the poor woman again..."   
  
"Nina!? That sexy blonde bombshell at the Iron Fist?"   
  
Jin nodded.   
  
"Damn. Why is she trying to kill you?"   
  
"I told you. I think grandfather brainwashed her again. He already did it once before...so she would kill my father."   
  
"What's this?" Hwoarang asked, fingering a scar of hardened blood on Jin's neck.   
  
"A cut from the razor wire she tried to wring my neck with last week."   
  
"Heihachi must really want you dead."   
  
"He does..."   
  
"Why?"   
  
Jin didn't respond. He only turned his head away. "Why do you care?"   
  
Hwoarang frowned, "Because you got me involved in this, asshole! I deserve to know why you came to my apartment when I was trying to sleep."   
  
"Heihachi has two reasons for wanting me dead...but I will only tell you one."   
  
"...Fine."   
  
"You'll hate me for it."   
  
"I already hate you. So go ahead."   
  
"I have...in me...what is called the Devil gene."   
  
"The what?"   
  
"The Devil gene. It's something of great power that Heihachi wishes to possess. I can...heal myself."   
  
Hwoarang's expression darkened.   
  
"I never used my healing power during our fights! I only used it during my fight with Toshin so I could avenge my mother and...Baek. The gene also makes me stronger. I can transform into a creature of power at will..."   
  
"So...Heihachi still hasn't given up on being number one, huh?"   
  
"Y-you believe me?"   
  
"Yeah. Just because I hate you doesn't mean I don't trust you, Kazama."   
  
"I mean...about me not using my healing power during our fights."   
  
"Yeah. You were just as hurt as me once we were finished with each other."   
  
"Yes..."   
  
Hwoarang sighed and cracked his back. "Rest while you can. I'm kicking your ass out of my apartment tomorrow."   
  
The redhead stood and grabbed a spare blanket from his closet. He sat on the bed, as far away from Jin as possible.   
  
"Hwoarang?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Why do you hate me?"   
  
"Because. You're a Mishima."   
  
Jin's mouth twitched angrily and he sat up. "I am not a Mishima!"   
  
"You fight like one..."   
  
"Fuck you, Hwoarang! I hate the Mishima blood line as much as you do! Do you want to know how I was brought into this world? Kazuya raped my mother! Do you want to know how my mother died? My own grandfather threw her to Toshin like a lamb to a lion! And I hate myself for carrying their infected, god forsaken blood! I am not a Mishima! I am a Kazama!!"   
  
Hwoarang sat up, face pale. "K-kazuya..."   
  
"Raped Jun. I am not the product of love. I am the product of sadistic domination."   
  
"Jin...I..." The Korean looked down, hair covering his face. "I'm sorry."   
  
Jin frowned, "It's not your fault Hwoarang. You didn't know...and you didn't think before speaking."   
  
"I do that a lot..." The redhead grumbled, face still hidden. "I really am sorry..."   
  
"It's...all right."   
  
Hwoarang nodded.   
  
Jin smirked. He decided he should break the tension. "Hey...Hwoarang..."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Your roots are showing." Jin teased, chuckling.   
  
"Fuck you, Kazama!" Hwoarang growled, laying back down and snuggling into his blanket.   
  
Jin laughed quietly to himself. Hwoarang was so easy to set off sometimes. The man listened to the redhead curse him in Korean before lying down. His side was already almost healed.   
  
----------------------   
  
Hwoarang moaned. His body was sore all over and he was still dead tired. The morning sun was shining right in his face and it was bothering him. He tried to roll over but found he was anchored to the spot.   
  
[What in the hell!?]   
  
The redhead's eyes snapped open. Jin was spooned against his back. Face buried between his shoulder blades, arms around his waist.   
  
"Oh fuckin' eh! Gross!!" Hwoarang exclaimed, jumping from Jin's arms and falling off the bed.   
  
The sound of Hwoarang crashing onto the wood floor, woke Jin up. The dark-haired fighter looked over the side of the bed.   
  
"What is wrong with you?"   
  
"You were holding me!" The Korean accused, eyes flashing.   
  
"So?"   
  
"So!? That's...that's...gross!"   
  
Jin closed his eyes and rolled onto his back, sprawling himself across Hwoarang's bed. "C'mon. Get back in bed. It's still early...."   
  
Jin smirked, expecting Hwoarang to start yelling at him in Korean. To his surprise Hwoarang climbed back into bed. He smacked Jin's arm aside and lay down.   
  
"Don't wake me before noon." Hwoarang warned, putting a pillow over his head.   
  
------------------------   
  
It was ten o'clock when Jin rolled out of bed. Hwoarang was sleeping on his stomach, pillow still on his head. The Japanese youth snickered a little and decided to see if Hwoarang had anything edible. He made his way into the small kitchen and looked in the fridge. Six cartons of uneaten sushi and kanitama, sour milk, and an apple were the only things inside. Jin wrinkled his nose and tossed the milk out. He didn't want to risk guessing how old the take-out was and threw it out too. He poked the apple, it was fresh. Jin washed it under the tap before leaning against the counter to eat.   
  
[Hwoarang seemed so sore and tired last night. He's been pushing himself. I doubt he's even eaten for awhile...]   
  
The raven-haired teen grabbed his jacket and put it on. He zipped it up to hide his torn shirt and put the hood up.   
  
-------------------------   
  
Hwoarang awoke to the smell of food cooking. He glanced over at the clock. It was twelve thirty.   
  
[Since when did I have food in my place?]   
  
The fighter rolled out of bed and shuffled through his closet for some clean clothes. He found a pair of black leather jeans and his grey shirt. After he changed he walked to the kitchen and leaned on the counter.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Making lunch." Jin replied, "To thank-you for last night."   
  
"Don't say it like that. You make it sound like we fucked or something..."   
  
"Do you have homosexual issues or something?" The Japanese teased, smirking to himself.   
  
Hwoarang turned red, "N-no! I just...I'm not gay!!"   
  
Jin tried to keep his shoulders from shaking as he quietly laughed. Poor Hwoarang. Poor sweet, sexy, in denial Hwoarang.   
  
"What are you making?" The redhead asked, desperate to change the subject. "And where did you get the food?"   
  
"I'm making sukiyaki. I went to the grocery store and bought the ingredients. I hoped that you kept your address a secret so Nina or Heihachi wouldn't know where to look."   
  
"My address is unlisted." Hwoarang replied, folding his arms.   
  
"Good. I don't feel like dealing with Nina today..."   
  
"Too bad she might be brainwashed. She was hot..."   
  
"Mmn..."   
  
"So? Seen Xiaoyu lately?" Hwoarang smirked.   
  
Jin shuddered, "Of course. She follows me around like a puppy dog. I would ignore her but I'd feel bad."   
  
"You're too soft-hearted, Kazama."   
  
"I guess I am."   
  
Jin evenly distributed the sukiyaki and sat at the table.   
  
"Been awhile since I've had home made food..." Hwoarang said, digging in.   
  
"When was the last time you ate?" Jin asked, frowning.   
  
"Don't frown at me, Kazama. I don't eat at home. I go to the sushi bar that's the next building over."   
  
"Oh..."   
  
"I want to take a look at your side once we're done."   
  
"It's healed. I pulled the stitches out when I got back from the store."   
  
"Oh. Wow...that was fast."   
  
Silence settled over the two fighter's as they ate their meal. Jin shifted in his seat and brought his legs up, sitting cross-legged.   
  
"Hwoarang?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Do you still hate me?"   
  
The Korean sighed, "I never really hated you. It was more...jealous rage."   
  
"Jealous? Of me?"   
  
"Yeah...because you matched my strength. You were the only competitor in Iron Fist that I couldn't beat. It annoyed me. Sure, Nina kicked my ass...once, but that's because she kicked me in the fucking balls. I kicked her ass once I recovered."   
  
"Ah, your ego was punctured." Jin grinned.   
  
Hwoarang turned red, "Hiretsukan!"   
  
"Insulting me in my mother-language, Hwoarang? For shame..."   
  
"Fuck you..."   
  
[I wish...] Jin thought, smirking.   
  
"What are you smirking at??"   
  
[How cute you look when your temper flares.] "Nothing."   
  
"Whatever. I'm going to train. You can join me if you like."   
  
"I have no clean clothes..."   
  
"...I'll lend you some. I'm going to change so don't follow me."   
  
Jin watched Hwoarang walk off then put the dirty dishes in the sink.   
  
[For someone who hasn't been looking after himself that well he sure keeps his apartment clean.]   
  
The redhead came back, changed into his white gi and carrying a duffel bag. He threw some grey sweatpants at Jin.   
  
"There you go. You can change at the dojo. It's just across the street."   
  
Jin nodded, slinging the pants over his shoulder. "I want to unlearn everything."   
  
The redhead glanced over his shoulder. "What?"   
  
"I don't want to have anything to do with Mishima. I want to learn traditional karate."   
  
"I can't help you with that...but Taro could. I'll convince her to help you."   
  
"Thanks..."   
  
------------------------   
  
"C'mon Taro. He's a good friend of mine. He deserves a fresh start."   
  
Taro "hmmed", biting her lip. "Just good friends?"   
  
"Hmn?"   
  
Taro smirked, "Judging by the looks you two give each other I'd say you're more than just friends..."   
  
Hwoarang turned red, "Of all the stupid-ass things to say...!"   
  
"Don't give me that attitude. I have the intuition of a psychic!"   
  
"Ok, ok. So he's strong, sexy, and his ass looks good in sweat pants but that's it!" Hwoarang growled, extending his middle finger.   
  
Taro smiled, sweeping her dyed-purple hair up into a ponytail. "All right. Since you gave me the lovely mental image of you grabbing Jin's ass I'll help him."   
  
"Thanks...I'll pay you when I get the money."   
  
"Nah. It's ok."   
  
"Are you sure, Taro? I feel kinda bad that none of my money makes it to your family. Your mom doesn't charge me rent."   
  
"It's ok, Hwo. Really."   
  
"Ok..."   
  
Hwoarang and Taro stood, exiting the office. Jin was in the main dojo, practicing his jabs.   
  
"Taro's gonna help you, Kazama." Hwoarang said.   
  
"Kansha, Taro-chan." Jin said, bowing.   
  
"I speak English too." Taro said, smiling. "Let's begin."   
  
--------------------------   
  
Hwoarang was in the next room practicing his kicks on a punching bag when Jin walked in.   
  
"How about a match, Hwoarang?" Jin smiled.   
  
Jin didn't have to ask twice. Hwoarang was already aiming a high kick at his head. Taro watched, smirking, as the two men sparred.   
  
[The sexual energy between them could light Tokyo for years...] She thought, leaning against the wall to enjoy the fight.   
  
Jin had already made quite an improvement. His movement was less choppy and there was more power behind his punches. The air rushed out of Hwoarang as Jin punched him right in the gut.   
  
"What a cheap shot, Kazama!" Hwoarang exclaimed, one arm across his stomach.   
  
"Like you're one to be talking about cheap shots!" Jin shot back.   
  
"Hey!" Taro shouted, "Spar! Don't kill each other!"   
  
"Tell him that!" The redhead growled.   
  
"I've had it with you!" Jin growled, grabbing Hwoarang by the front of his gi jacket.   
  
Taro smirked as Jin hauled his Korean companion up against him. Hwoarang wasn't in the least bit deterred. He scowled at Jin.   
  
"If you weren't so intent on kicking my ass you might actually be able to concentrate during a match! You're a very powerful fighter! If you would just concentrate on your movements instead of kicking my ass you could win!"   
  
Hwoarang could see Taro over Jin's shoulder. She was mimicking holding a katana, pretending to cut the air.   
  
"Sexual tension." She mouthed, grinning.   
  
Hwoarang scowled more, muttering curses. Jin, thinking Hwoarang was cursing at him, felt the Devil gene within him start to boil. Before anyone (even Jin) could react, Jin raised his arm up-smashing his elbow into Hwoarang's face. Taro winced, hands flying to her mouth, as Hwoarang crumpled to the floor. The dark-haired man's features softened. The markings on his face vanished and his red eyes turned brown again.   
  
"Shit! Hwoarang!?" Jin cried, falling to his knees beside the unconscious redhead. "Hwoarang!"   
  
Taro rushed over, "What did you do that for!?"   
  
"I didn't mean to. It wasn't me! It was..."   
  
Jin looked into Taro's grey eyes, she wasn't going to buy it. The Japanese scooped Hwoarang into his arms. The redhead's nose was bleeding profusely but it wasn't broken.   
  
"It was me. I'm sorry..."   
  
"I'm going to get some ice and Kleenexes." Taro said, dashing off.   
  
Jin caressed Hwoarang's rapidly bruising cheek bone. Hwoarang's head fell heavily against his chest. The fighter could feel warm blood trickling down his chest, dripping onto his pants.   
  
[Damn you, Devil. Now look what I did. I hurt him...]   
  
Suddenly, the redhead moaned and his muscles tensed. Hwoarang was waking up. Jin gently lay Hwoarang back down on the floor, leaning over him.   
  
"Kazama...? What the hell..." Hwoarang croaked. "What was that for? I wasn't even cussing at you. Taro was being an idiot. I was cussing at her."   
  
"I'm sorry. The Devil..."   
  
Hwoarang laughed weakly, "The devil made you do it."   
  
Jin blushed a little, embarrassed and ashamed. "Yes. That's one way of putting it. I can't control him when I get angry."   
  
"Ah, it's ok. At least you didn't kick me in the balls."   
  
The two men laughed and Taro came rushing back with ice and tissues. She handed the ice pack to Hwoarang and he gingerly set it against his cheek. Jin grabbed a tissue from Taro's hands and wiped Hwoarang's nose and upper lip. Taro and Jin helped Hwoarang sit up. The redhead sniffed a drop of blood back and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.   
  
"Can you stand?" Taro asked.   
  
Hwoarang nodded and stood up. He swayed a little on his feet but Jin steadied him.   
  
"No more training for you, Hwoarang." Taro said.   
  
"But..." Hwoarang started to protest.   
  
"No! Jin, take him home and make sure he gets in bed."   
  
"All right." Jin grinned, putting his coat on.   
  
Taro frowned, "Jin...do you know the inside of your coat is bloody?"   
  
"Yeah. Long story."   
  
The Japanese wound one arm tightly around his friend's waist, to keep him on his feet. At first, Hwoarang bristled a bit but he soon gave up and put his arm around Jin's shoulders.   
  
"Better fake a limp or something. People might think you're my boyfriend." Jin teased, smirking.   
  
Hwoarang glared at Jin as best he could. His face bloody hurt! They were just about to go into Hwoarang's building when a shrill female voice cried out.   
  
"Jin!!"   
  
Both Jin and Hwoarang shuddered as Ling Xiaoyu came running up to them.   
  
"Ling! H-how did you find me??" Jin asked.   
  
"I have been looking for you everywhere! I was about to give up when I saw you. Talk about a lucky break."   
  
"Why did you come looking for me?"   
  
"Because I haven't seen you in a week! I was worried! Why didn't you call me?"   
  
Hwoarang rolled his eyes. He had a good retort for that question but Jin would probably kick his ass if he said it aloud.   
  
"I'm in trouble, Ling. Big trouble. Heihachi wants me dead and he's either hired or brainwashed Nina to kill me. I've been staying with Hwoarang."   
  
Ling blinked, most likely just noticing that Hwoarang existed. "What happened to you?"   
  
"Jin elbowed me in the face."   
  
Jin smiled. That was the second time Hwoarang didn't call him "Kazama".   
  
"You should come stay at my place, Jin. It's safe there."   
  
Hwoarang almost turned green with jealousy [Oh man! I'm jealous over Kazama!? Er...Jin!? Yeah...I am...how fucking pathetic. Look at the poor guy...can't get Ling to leave him alone. Heh...I'll fix that.]   
  
"Anyway." Hwoarang broke into Jin and Ling's conversation. "Do you mind? We were about to go have sex."   
  
Both Ling and Jin's eyes widened as Hwoarang turned and kissed Jin. The redhead pulled back, swiping his tongue across Jin's bottom lip for good measure. Hwoarang smirked at the shocked teenaged girl before strutting inside. Jin blinked, tentatively touching his tingling lips.   
  
"Is that true, Jin?" Ling asked.   
  
The Japanese rapidly nodded before sprinting inside. He didn't feel like facing the Chinese girl's wrath. He sprinted all the way to Hwoarang's apartment only to stop dead in his tracks. Heihachi had a struggling Hwoarang pinned to the wall by his throat.   
  
[Damn! How did they find us!!?]   
  
Since Heihachi hadn't noticed him yet, Jin rushed forward-shoulder tackling the old man. Hwoarang fell to the floor, gasping for breath and Heihachi went flying. Suddenly Nina came flying out of Hwoarang's apartment-knife ready. Hwoarang pulled Jin against him, leg flying out in a Snap Kick that hit Nina squarely in the chin. The woman cried out in pain and fell to the floor-dropping her knife.   
  
"I'll take Heihachi. You take Nina." Jin ordered.   
  
Hwoarang kicked Nina's knife down the hallway. Nina slowly stood up, a frown marring her beautiful features.   
  
"I'm sorry, kid but Heihachi is paying me a shit load of money...and I need money."   
  
"He won't pay you, Nina. He'll either find some way to screw you out of getting paid or kill you. You can't trust him."   
  
Nina looked away, her bangs veiling her face. "You're right. I guess I'll have to go find my fortune elsewhere..."   
  
"How'd you find us?"   
  
"We just followed Ling around. We knew she was love-sick for Jin. We got your apartment number from the landlady and waited inside."   
  
..............................   
  
Jin's Lightning Screw Uppercut smacked into Heihachi's chin with a satisfying crunch. Heihachi looked up in awe at the creature known as "Devil Jin".   
  
"What power..." The Mishima said, not bothering to hold back the admiration in his voice.   
  
Jin snarled, his wings shuddered. "I don't appreciate being the target of your sick little games, Heihachi. I wish to be left in peace."   
  
"As long as you have something I want, boy there is no hope of peace for you or your little whore." Heihachi spit at Jin's feet. "Egetsunai!"   
  
Jin's eyes flashed red and he charged the fallen Heihachi, ramming his knee into the man's face. He was about to knee the now unconscious Heihachi again when Hwoarang grabbed his arm.   
  
"No Jin! If you kill him the Zaibatsu will put a price on your head for sure!!"   
  
A tense moment when by before Jin set his foot back on the floor.   
  
"Just gather up what you can't part with and move." Nina said, standing a little ways away.   
  
"Nina. I will compensate you for what my grandfather isn't going to pay you." Jin said, morphing back to his regular self.   
  
"It's ok. I'll find someone else to kill for money soon enough."   
  
"But..."   
  
"It's ok." The woman said, waving her hand.   
  
"All right." Jin nodded, "Hwoarang? Are you all right?"   
  
"Yeah. She didn't kick me in the nuts this time."   
  
Nina chuckled, "I was tempted to after you kicked me in the face. Well kids...I must be off. I suggest leaving the country. Your guy's English is pretty good. You should go hide out in Australia or something. It's nice down there."   
  
"Where are you headed, Nina?"   
  
"LA probably. I don't recommend that city. You can't breathe there. See you!"   
  
Before either man could respond Nina was off like a shot.   
  
"You think Ling will follow us to Australia?" Hwoarang teased.   
  
"I hope so...then maybe you will kiss me again." Jin replied.   
  
The redheaded fighter scowled over his shoulder at Jin. "I only did that so Ling would get off your back..."   
  
"Sure you did..." Jin whispered, leaning forward and kissing Hwoarang. The Korean fighter didn't resist but pulled away quicker than Jin wanted.   
  
"We should get our asses in gear before Heihachi wakes up."   
  
The Japanese nodded and followed Hwoarang into his apartment. They stuffed what they could into two duffel bags and a backpack and walked off. Between the two of them, they had more than enough money to buy plane tickets to Australia.   
  
---------------------   
  
Jin watched out the plane window, Hwoarang sleeping against his shoulder. The fighter smiled softly down at his companion.   
  
[We'll start fresh. Heihachi won't be around to bother us. It'll be just you and me...my sexy little street punk. I know you have feelings for me. Just wait...I'll break your resolve...]   
  
Jin closed his eyes, smiling.   
  
THE END!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Dictionary:   
Sayonara: Good-bye   
Chan: Suffix for familiar (female) person   
Kanitama: Chinese dish with fried egg and crab   
Sukiyaki: Japanese beef meal   
Hiretsukan: Mean bastard, sneak, heel, despicable person   
Kansha: Thanks/gratitude   
Egetsunai: Dirty, vulgar, nasty   
  
  
Want to read the sequel to this story? Then visit my website! http://www.angelfire.com/goth/inkpoisoning/index.html 


End file.
